How I Met Your Mother
by thebasementdweller
Summary: Duo sits down with some kids and tells them how he and their mother met, this is for the Endless Reflection Challenge


(Meheheh... so I asked Heero for Gundam Wing... big mistake I now have a broken leg)

In the year after colony 210 Duo Maxwell sat on the couch his chestnut braid, which was twice as long as it had been fifteen years prior, was wrapped about his left arm; his elbows rested on his knees his hands were steepled together, a wicked grin plastered upon his face.

"so" he said to the two children on the other couch facing him "you two wanna know how i met your your mom?" both children looked at each other and then back at the older man nodding. His grin got wider "well your mother doesn't like me giving too many details outright" he said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"but you'll still tell us won't you?" the younger one asked, he was a twelve year old, therefore highly excitable, his short brown hair fell just past his ears and his wide dark eyes were full of curiosity. Duos grin never left his face, he began recounting the event.

"Let's see... I was out on my boat" he gave a small laugh "i had just fought off some pirates"

 _in all actuality he was in his Gundam and he had just taken out some OZ soldiers_

"when I found another boat that just so happened to be the same make and model as mine"

 _let's assume that we_ all _know what that was_

"it had looked to be abandoned" _he thought the guy was dead_ "so I figured I could use it for spare parts,I was just bringing it to the marina when I saw her, she was beautiful in the moon light quit angelic.. even with a gun to her face"

"wait she had a gun to her face?" the 14 year old girl exclaimed at the same time her younger brother asked

"was a pirate holding the gun?"

"no actually it was your uncle Heero holding the gun"

"was uncle Heero a pirate?" the twelve year old asked

"Jun, Chris, do you want me to finish the story or do you want to just ask me a bunch of questions?" Duo chuckled, both children looked at each other and then turned to the long haired ex-pilot nodding for him to continue

"were was I... oh yes, she had this determined look about her and it was that determined look that stilled your uncles hand, it was a good thing that I had a gun... I shot him in the arm" Duo remembered this time quite well and he smiled at the memory...

 _after he shot Heero he said_

" _it's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here... are you alright lady?"_

 _while he was saying this the young woman went to Heeros side_

" _Heero are you okay?" she asked, Heero ignored her however and went for his gun. Duo responded by shooting the young man in the leg_

" _don't overdo it" he remarked cockily "remember you're injured" unfortunately Duo's would be damsel in distress ran in between Heero and the gun_

" _stop it!" she shouted "What do you want to shoot him for?" after which she began bandaging up the injured boy_

" _hey wait a minute" Duo said in shock " great... how come I end up as the bad guy here?" at that moment his watch beeped "it's already reached the surface? I must have miscalculated the tide"_

"wait what do you mean surface? I thought we were talking about a boat" Jun said confused

"well we are?" Duo said scratching the back of his head _smart little twelve year old_

"and what about the marina weren't there other people around to, you know, hear the shots?" Chris questioned

"well if you don't want to hear the rest of the story" Duo made to get up but the kids were quick to stop him

"no we wanna hear the end!" they were hooked, Duo sat back down

"now where was I?" he pondered a moment "a yes"

" _I must have miscalculated the tide" the young woman being of a curious nature looked to see what was coming_

" _what is that?" she wondered, Duo immediately brought out his flare._

" _don't look lady" the braided pilot said "I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here but you better just walk away... save yourself a lot of grief" at that moment Heero jumped out from behind the teen girl and went for the missiles_

" _you haven't had enough" Duo shouted in annoyance as he shot again at the brunet_

" _it's my... 'boat'" Heero exclaimed and then he sent the missiles at it..._

" _what are ya doin ya fool!" Duo shouted the shot hit and the 'boats' sank, not to long after that the pirates came again got a hold of Heero while he was unconscious._

" _Heero..." the teen girl said in worry a tear fell down her cheek_

" _hah" Duo said annoyed "hey don't cry lady, look I'll go after him"_

" _really?"_

" _yeah he owes me a new... 'boat' anyway"_

"and that kids is the story, the _true_ story of how I met your aunt Relena" Duo finished with another smirk sure he fabricated a bit at the end... and maybe a little in the middle but it was still fairly true

"wait a second this was all about aunt Relena?" Chris asked, Duo nodded

"dad you said you were going to tell us how you met mom!" Jun whined

"and I will when I get to it" Duo said a mischievous glint in his eye "but now its time for dinner so put up your games and wash up"

"this was all a rouse to get us to dinner!" Chris accused to which Duo simply shrugged

"you said you wanted to hear a story before dinner so I gave you a story" he said simply. The fourteen year old girl huffed and stalked up the stairs meanwhile jun tugged on his fathers shirt

"is uncle Heero going to be there" the boy asked

"yes uncle Heero and aunt Relena both" Duo replied, the twelve year old gave a huge smile

"alright I'm going to ask him if he was really a pirate" with that the child ran off to go wash up meanwhile the blood drained from Duo's face, that was the _last_ thing he wanted his son to do. at that moment the doorbell rang. _Yep he's definitely going to kill me for this one_ he shook off those thoughts as he went to open the door...

 _THE END_

 _OR IS IT?_

(ello ello I don't know why I'm going British on text but there you go... I know I know I shouldn't be writing other fanfiction and should be working on the ones I got up but it was a challenge fic... ans it was... challenging? But anyways I hope you like I hope you love I hope I get a prize... =^O.O^= well that was beseeching hey it 1:30 in the morning and I'm signing off so I don't go over 5,000 words good day or night depending on when you're reading this)

((P.S. And please review!))

(((P.P.S. My review box feels empty)))


End file.
